


An Imperfect Fit

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, First Kiss, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiemi is hopeless at putting on her uniform. Kamiki is hopeless at dealing with Shiemi in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Imperfect Fit

Even though Shiemi’s room wasn’t near the storefront, the smell of green things permeated in to Izumo’s nostrils. She was getting used to it though- especially since Shiemi’s room had the strong scent of girl in it. Izumo didn’t know how else to describe it, it just… was.

Another thing about the fairly plain room that stood out was the sheer number of traditional clothes the girl had. She wasn’t kidding- that’s all Shiemi seemed to own. There was a bundle of clothes that had to be the True Cross Academy’s uniform that Izumo was used to, but that was it. The bundle of clothes and Izumo herself felt alien in the room. Izumo sighed quietly, wondering how a girl like Shiemi even was real.

Her hair was getting longer, and she’d heard the porly woman who was apparently Shiemi’s mother chide her on it. The long hair looked good, Izumo supposed It was a pale gold, curling slightly under her chin in a haphazard way that reminded Izumo of the way her neighbors would scatter wildflower seeds all over the place. Short hair gave Shiemi an infantile look and Izumo wondered if Shiemi’s mother knew that.

“I brought tea!” Shiemi exclaimed, carefully walking into her room with a tray of teacups and sugar. Izumo perked a bit- tea sounded really good but she did her best to look disinterested. It was hard, Shiemi was very earnest.

“Thanks,” She muttered as Shiemi poured her tea.

“You’re welcome,” Shiemi chirped as she poured her own cup. Izumo sipped it quietly. She was there to help Shiemi figure out her uniform- it was easy to Izumo but Shiemi was so goddamn hopeless that she needed help. But at least Izumo got some tea out of it.

They drank their tea in relative silence, Shiemi looking ridiculously happy and Izumo feeling increasingly unsure of herself. Was this really a good idea? She could bes studying right now, instead of here…

“Let’s get this over with,” Izumo announced.

“Ok,” Shiemi nodded, setting down her teacup and starting to undo her kimono.

Izumo should have excused herself while Shiemi was undressing but she couldn’t pull herself away. There was something oddly obscene and cute all at once about how Shiemi did it,- her hands delicately but eagerly pulling off the layers of her outfit, revealing creamy skin bit by bit as she went. Was this like a strip tease? It felt almost like it, something that was slow and teasing, building tension as it went along. Izumo bit the inside of her cheek.

Shiemi looked completely different without as much clothing on- smaller, more vulnerable. Her arms looked very thin now, like birch branches. Her stomach was a little round and her breasts were downright ridiculous in a bra that looked a size too small, causing her bust to squeeze out over the lace edges of the garment. The tamer stood up and delicately stepped out of the rest of her clothes ,bending over to pick them up. Her panties had a flower pattern on them- Izumo was surprised she didn’t have bloomers. Shiemi must have gathered Izumo’s train of thought.

“Mother got some more modern undergarments!” she chirped merrily. Izumo couldn’t hold back the snicker anymore than she could hold back how her eyes stayed on her hips and-

That train of thought was inappropriate.

“You should start with the blouse,” Izumo instructed, sobering herself. She got up and pawed through Shiemi’s bundle of uniform. Once the blouse was found Izumo handed it to Shiemi who took the article of clothing delicately. She put it on and started buttoining it up carefully, those thin fingers of hers flitting around the buttons neatly. Izumo thought putting Shiemi in a shirt would make those annoying thoughts that kept creeping into her head go away but it only made Shiemi’s legs seem longer, her bust larger.

“Are you ok? Kamiki, your face is red,” Shiemi remarked.

“It’s nothing! Put this on,” Izumo thrust the skirt into Shiemi’s hands. The blond compiled promptly- almost too promptly, so that the sudden thought that Shiemi would probably do anything Izumo asked her to struck in the tamer’s head. She’d undress very quickly for her, she’d kiss her if she asked, she’d…

That was a dangerous train of thought.

“Next is the tie,” she handed the striped cloth to Shiemi, who took it very seriously and looped it under her collar. Izumo went over how to d tie the tie in a slow manner, their hands bumping fairly often. Izumo had come to t accept that her cheeks were a bit pink now, finding herself pleased by the fact that Shiemi’s eyes were wide and the tops of her cheeks were an attractive pink.

The act of putting on stockings left izumo stuck again, weirdly fascinated by how her thighs were accentuated by the sheer white. It was completely and utterly unfair. Izumo hated it, hated how her pulse spiked and her face flushed. What was alarming was the creeping thought wishing that Shiemi’s mother was out of the house, that the two of them were alone…

“Kamiki, are you ok?” Shiemi asked seriously.

“Of course I’m fine. Don’t be stupid,” Izumo grumbled. Shiemi abruptly put a hand on Izumo’s forehead.

“you’re red- are you sick?” she asked. “You seemed dazed too-”

“You’re red too!” Izumo huffed. Shiemi’s cheeks flushed even more and Izumo did her best not to feel smug. “So are you sick too?”

“No,” Shiemi glanced aside. “I’m… I’m just happy you’re here!” she chirped with such enthusiasm that Izumo stared at Shiemi, dumbfounded.

Then Izumo leaned in and pressed a rather rushed kiss to Shiemi’s lips.

“Oh,” Shiemi made a soft exclamation before quietly kissing Izumo back. It was a soft sort of thing, full of shyness and uncertainty. Izumo wasn’t sure if she was annoyed by it or overjoyed. She continued kissing, pressing her lips more firmly against Shiemi’s. Shiemi moved closer to Izumo but still remained shy with her kissing, nervously putting her hands on Izumo’s hips. Izumo allowed his, the feeling of being warm suddenly soaking into Izumo’s skin, heating up her nerves. Shiemi parted her lips a little and all at once the intensity of the kiss skyrocketed- Izumo wasn’t even sure what she was doing but the way their lips slid against each other seamlessly and desperately just felt right, felt amazing. Izumo’s hands wound up on Shiemi’s hips, gripping them and holding her close in case she got shy and ran away- Izumo would be damned if they were going to stop without her say-so. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning and their hips seemed to be swaying against each other in an easy, back and forth motion that made Izumo feel hot all over.

“Kamiki,” Shiemi whispered softly, pulling away (much to Izumo’s disappointment.

“What?” she demanded.

“Mother-” was all Shiemi managed to get out before sitting very quickly and working on taking off one of her stockings just as Shiemi’s mother came in.

“I was just checking on you two- you got quiet all of a sudden!” she remarked sharply.

“We’re ok!” Shiemi chirped with enough cheeriness to cover up the delicious breathiness in her voice that Izumo had heard just a moment ago. Izumo nodded and Shiemi’s mother watched the two of them very carefully before closing the door and leaving.

“Shit,” Izumo swore under her breath, chewing her lip. “That was close,”

“MM,” Shiemi nodded, squirming in place on the bed. Izumo sat besides her, gnawing on the inside of her cheek as the silence stretched between them. She wanted to say something, to start kissing Shiemi again, to run away and pretend she had no idea who Shiemi was. All these feelings were conflicting and painful and Izumo wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.

“Thank you,” Shiemi mumbled.

“Huh?” Izumo squinted at the blonde.

“For. Uh. Helping me out with my uniform. I think I get it now,” Shiemi explained shyly. Her voice sounded like it normally did again, and Izumo was both relieved and disappointed.

“You’re welcome,” she muttered.

“Um. If you would like to, we can do that again,” Shiemi added very quietly, very nervously. Izumo glanced at her, and Shiemi watched her both nervously and intensely.

“Yeah.” she blurted. Shiemi brightened, her eyes lighting up. “Not now though…”

“Oh yeah,” Shiemi nodded in agreement, glancing at the door. “ Later,”

“Yeah.” Izumo nodded again, unsure if she was excited or anxious. That feeling of excitement and anxiety followed Izumo as she excused herself, as she walked out of the shop feeling Shiemi’s mother’s eyes boring into her back, as she made it back to her own dorm and collapsed on her own bed.

That green scent still persisted.


End file.
